Ernesdo or i how i learned to love zyhrllos
Ernesdo or how i learned to love zyhrllos (Part 1) you know, when you feel the smell of a user blocking everyone for the second third time, you can't help yourself but write a germanpasta. but what is germanpasta? i don't know. why should i? it's not like i can write several very absurd texts with a very weird timeline. i don't even know how to write but you didnt come here to think, right? i think you did. what else you expect from an second third time everyone-blocker... i walked to the door and rang the bell. it all started in the year of 2017. it was a cold month of april. i was walking through the streets. why? i didn't want to go back to home. btd5 community demanded a new game from ninjakiwi (the fruit). after the flop of "btdmaxes", everyone was raging. i knew that they were hiding in my home. i wasn't scared of them. i was just trying to protect them from all of the fanatics. poor maxes. i still didn't like how they looked at me. the feeling of distress combined with a bit of hate and love. i took the fifth path on the cross road. i never knew it existed, but it did. walking through the unknown dimension i stumbled onto an old man, that was holding a sign. "salvation! SALVATION!"- he was screeming. i was suprised by his voice, such high frequencies could easly shatter the thiccest of glass. the man had a pair of cat ears, but i didn't really mind that at first. as i walked closer to him, i finally understood what the sign said: "say zyhrllos 10 times to win the argument". never have i ever heard something this ridiculous in my life. though i was quite suprised by this event, i didn't give it much of a good old "think". anything could happen in the minus realm. there he was. he kindly opened the door for me. "zyhrllos" - he said and i knew what he was talking about. reido and i met a long time ago, before even the Second Argument War or SAW begun. he made me a cup of tea and, while i was drinking, he was watching my movements. - you left, - he said - yep, - i instantly replied, because "yes" was too passive-aggressive - why did you do that? - business reido hit the table with his hand - frick you, - he shouted. i felt like i was watched by several million cameras. - here are the photos, - i said after a long pause. i looked at the calendar just to avoid eyecontact. "2017, December the 23st. 8 days 'till Zyhrllmas :)". i always disliked digital calendars, so i looked back at reido, because he annoyed me less. - and you betrayed us for this?, - and suddenly he started annoying me much more, because he didn't even look at the damn photos! - yep, - i felt that "yes" was too passive-aggressive for this situation he finally looked at the photos. he opened his mouth in shock, like a max would, but without the tongue and sad. i knew that the photos were good. - who is this?, - he asked impatiently - the green fox - holy shit - yep, - i said, because i knew that "yes" would be a bit too passive-aggressive and distract him. - we need to tell the others right now - not so fast, hgg knows - but how? he doesn't see blocked photos - but he can see maxied photos you see, while s-pie and hoankev-s were planning to capture the infamous green fox, while b-uber-ov and reidol-u-l were trying to hide him. they knew, that the proof of green fox being alive will certainly start the Second Argument War. no matter how bad that sounds, reputation points where involved. i didn't care for what will happen afterwards and i don't care now for what happened. reputation is reputation. me is still me. after i got home that day i instantly fell asleep. i didnt even care for maxes sitting in the corner of my room. i didn't have the money to feed them. when i opened my eyes, it was already the morning of the next day. i realized, that i hate everything. the sun, that was shining through my window, the maxes looking at me with their silly faces, the man man wallpaper, that had mold grown all over it, after i spilled tea mixed with milk on my wall. it was beautiful, but i still hated it. i went to make myself some coffee and as i was walking through the corridor i noticed that i didn't fix my digital calendar. it still said "2017, April the 2nd" when it was clearly the 7th. i hated that too. while i was drinking coffee, i was scrolling through Reddeed. "haha, what a funny mem. the man literally confused cat ears for fox ears, what a dingus" - i thought to myself. "that animal is just a fox, not a cat! and he had cat allergy, so he freaked out he would get sick! what a looser eks dee eks dee". as i took a sip from my favourite green cup out of all green cups i had, i realized something. "green color, thanos, not cat ears, fox ears"... oh my god that was the best day of my life. i found him.. i found him! that muffetfricker was hiding in the plain sight all along! the rest of the story is covered in blood p.s.: turns out i didnt hit the minimum of zyhrlloses in a germanpasta so zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos ernesdi zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos Ernesdo or how i fell in love with zyhrllos (Part 2) oh wait, that wasn't blood. that was just a red unstickable-to-anything paint, looool anyways i rushed to the same place where i saw him. unsuprisingly, the old man was still there shouting. the second i looked at his ears to be completely sure that my memory didn't do a Zario, the greenyfrocks turned his head towards me and started saying "zyhrllos" repeatedly.. thoughts run wild under veil, coming together in a pattern and i realized... oh no the sign that he was holding he said "zyhrllos" for the ninth time i tried to stop him at all cost but is it even true? he started for the tenth time: - "zyh-" my hand is planck length away from him - "-rll-" i can't feel myself existing (aka became god) - "os".. he won the argument the first thing i saw: land full of blanc. the first thing i thought: "are arguments a real thing? it can't be". the greeny got away and i had to find him quickly. i knew that catching him would help me get out of this situation with maxes i got myself in. i looked around. whiteness. black lines. a bird jumping around shooting fire. squares. triangle- wait what a bird shooting fire? thats messed up dude. anyways the thing wasn't too hard to catch. i ate some cooked meat and try to look for a way out. honestly the last thing i expected after that was a giant red rectangle to try to crush me, but the thing wasn't too hard to catch. i ate some cooked rectangular meat and continued my search for the exit. sadly, i quickly discovered there wasn't one. only racist white void. i was trully in a pickle rick tho green fox was a powerful creature, i still had a plan-:BFried: i started slowly: - nonagon infinity.. opens the door - nonagon infinity opens the door! a door materialized in front of me "wait for the answer to open the door", - i thought to myself - nonagon infinity! opens the door! i heard a faint "rattlesnake" come from the door. it was the answer. i opened the door and found myself home. this was the second time i used this spell and i knew that it only works 3 times, so i had to be more careful. i was still shocked from all that happened. i instantly started reading into the history of the First Argument War (we called if just Argument War at that time). we all considered it to be just fairytales. i had to learn the secret of arguments. after watching some hentai i realized that that wasn't going to get me anywhere. the first thing that came to my mind was to read a book on Argument War history, but i quickly realized that the only book i had was The Book. i knew one person who had the keys to the kindom, the person who archived every conversation, the person who surely know more about Argument War than i did and probably had some books about it. it was b'uber'ov. he was uber driver just. anyways buberov was part of group U, which was a part of an organisation known as AUTISM (A Universe Testhrllos IS for Maxied). i was part of the group M, so it was pretty easy to contact him. a zyhrllos later i was already at the AUTISM headquarters. to my suprise, no one was here. empty halways and corridors made me feel so empty on inside and outside. i walked into the archive room, which was opened for some reason, and saw a mess i've never seen before. it was as if someone used .t testhrllos. just standing and t-posing there for no reason, i started hearing a faint sound. i starting walking in its direction. "bruh", - i heard. "bruh", - it repetied. "bruh", - i heard for the third time, but closer. the bruh sound effect #2. it was coming from the corner of this big room. there was skin tone 5 man just standing there. a cursed skin tone 5 veiled man. obviously i wanted for him to send me a friend request on discord, so i started the conversation confidently: - o-oh h-hi, this is my first time talking to you. wanna be friends? the man gave no responce. i was nervous now. something wasn't right. he didn't add me yet, even tho zyhrllos is ernesdo. - we could draw maxes and get maxied together! - i continued. he turned his head around without moving his body. the man had a mad smile on his face. - it..its gonna be fun, i-i promise! at this point of time i felt like i was about to die instantly, but the man opened his mouth and i thought that he will finally give me his discord id. but he didn't. (when i heard what he said, i started LITERALLY SHAKING AND CRYING RN!!!1): - it is me - you who? - i asked - m e a r e p i p y n i s . ok this time for real the rest of the story is covered in blood ATTENTION ALL GERMANPASTA READERS. WE NEED TO SAVE ZYHRLLOS. TO HELP HIM ALL THAT YOU NEED TO DO IS TO TELL ME THE LAST FOUR DIGITS OF YOUR CREDIT CARD NUMBER. PLEASE ASK YOUR MOM FOR ONE. THANKS! Sponsored by KGATWL'™''''' Category:DT.